wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Clans (Clash Royale)
Clans are a feature where players can congregate and try to push themselves to their best potential while receiving and giving help from friends and competing with other clans, to prove their skill in Clash Royale. Clanmates can donate cards to each other and work together to earn Clan Chests. Once you have complete the tutorial, you are allowed to join or create a Clan. However, you must be King level 3 to request cards. The player can make Friendly Battles in a clan. One will not get any rewards from them, nor will they lose or gain trophies. In a clan, you are able to share replays from both your own battle log and TV Royale. Clans can have up to 50 members. Clan Grading (2018) # Begineer Clan (Arena 1 - Arena 4) # Normal Clan (Arena 1 - Arena 8) # Entire Clan (Arena 5 - Arena 8) # High-end Clan (Arena 9 - Arena 12) # Master Clan (League 1 - League 6) # Expert Clan (League 6 - League 9) Starting a Clan * To create a brand new clan, the player has to complete the tutorial. * They must also pay 1,000 Gold to create a clan. * When these requirements are met, the player can choose the name of their clan, tweak the badge, description, and settings to their liking, and at last create the clan. * Once the clan is created, the creator of the clan automatically becomes the leader of the clan. * Starting a clan or joining a clan for the first time will complete the Team Player Achievement which awards 100 and 10 . Donations and Requests * While in a Clan, you are able to donate and request cards to clanmates. * You can request every 7 hours for cards of your choosing. You are allowed to request for any Common or Rare card you have unlocked. You get more donations as you get into a higher Arena as well as you can donate more cards too. ** On Epic Sundays, you are allowed to request Epic cards once. The number of Epics you can request at one time is equal to the number of Rares you can request. ** Legendaries cannot be requested. * You will receive 1 XP and 5 Gold for each Common card donated or 10 XP and 50 Gold or each Rare card donated. For every Epic card donated, you get 10 XP and 500 Gold. ** At the starting price in the Shop, Commons and Rares are worth more to donate than it is to buy. For example, a Rare card from the Shop starts at 20 Gold. But if you donate it, you get 50 Gold, giving you a profit of 30 Gold. ** However, this is not true for Epic cards, which start at 1,000 Gold and only return 500 Gold upon donation. * Clan-wide donations are reset on a weekly basis. Clash Royale (Chests) Daily Donation Limit * The Daily Donation Limit is a restriction which prevents the player from donating a virtually infinite amount of cards per day, which in turn prevents the player from earning large amounts of Gold and Experience per day. The Daily Donation Limit limits each player to donate a certain amount of cards a day. For example, if you are in the Royal Arena, you are allowed to donate 180 cards, or 6 times the request capacity for Common cards in that Arena (30). As you enter higher Arenas, your donation limit will increase. As a result of this, a player can only earn a maximum of 1,300 Gold and 260 Experience from donating cards per day. * Donating a Common Card counts as 1 card to this limit, and donating a Rare or Epic Card counts as 10 cards to this limit. * The Daily Donation Limit, as its name suggests, resets daily. Clan Score * The clan score is calculated using the following weighting: Clan Settings * Clan Leaders can choose between three settings for "type of clan" when starting, which can also be changed later: ** Open: Anyone can join, provided they have the minimum amount of Trophies required. ** Invite Only: Players can request to join (provided they have the minimum number of trophies) and anyone invited can join regardless of the trophy limit. Clan Elders, Co-Leaders and Leaders have the position of power to decline requests. ** Closed: The Clan does not accept new people joining unless they are invited. * The Clan Name is set at the Clan's creation, and cannot be changed later. * The Clan Badge can be set and changed to your desired design whenever you want. * Leaders, and Co-leaders (see below) can change Clan Settings, included required Trophy level and Clan location. * It is important to note that clanmates will NOT be kicked as a result of not having the minimum amount of Trophies. Clan Roles * There are four different roles within a Clan: Member, Elder, Co-Leader and Leader. ** Members have no special privileges within a Clan. They cannot kick or promote, nor change the Clan Settings. This is the default role when you join a clan. ** Members can be promoted three times: ** Elders are the first level of promotion. They are able to kick members once every 20 minutes and invite or accept players to the Clan, but are not able to change the Clan Settings. ** Co-Leaders are the second level of promotion. They can kick members and elders, recruit/accept players, and are able to change the Clan Settings. They can also send clan mail. ** The Leader is, for the most part, the player who created a Clan, but they can demote themselves while promoting someone else to the role of Leader. They have the same privileges as Co-leaders, however, the Leader is the only player in the Clan who can kick and demote everyone, no matter the player's role. Transferring leadership of a clan will demote yourself to Co-Leader, and your desired player will take the Leader role. Guaranteed Prize (Bonus Variant, Clan Chest) * Arena 1: 24 Rares + 5 Epics * Arena 2: 26 Rares + 7 Epics * Arena 3: 28 Rares + 9 Epics * Arena 4: 31 Rares + 11 Epic * Arena 5: 33 Rares + 12 Epic * Arena 6: 35 Rares + 14 Epic * Arena 7: 37 Rares + 15 Epic * Arena 8: 39 Rares + 16 Epic + 1 Legendary * Arena 9: 41 Rares + 17 Epics + 1 Legendary * Arena 10: 43 Rares + 18 Epics + 1 Legendary * Arena 11: 44 Rares + 19 Epics + 1 Legendary * Arena 12: 45 Rares + 20 Epics + 1 Legendary Friends * Within the Social tab, one may also access a friend list. * This lists one's Facebook/Game Center friends and shows which of them are online. For Chinese players, QQ/WeChat friends can be accessed here. * From this interface, the player may start a Friendly Battle with any friend even if they aren't in the same Clan, or they can spectate them in a battle. * One can also use the list to access the profiles of friends. History * On 29/2/16, the March Update increased the experience received from donating Rare Cards to 10 experience (from 5 experience). * On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the donations, requests and the daily donation limit based on the Arena you are currently in. Also, it added a 20 minute cool-down time between kicking Members for Elders and lots of new badges. * On 19/9/16, the September Update changed the Clan tab's name to the Social tab and modified the icon. * On 1/11/16, the November Update decreased the card request time to 7 hours, and the required trophy levels 3200, 3400, 3600, 3800, and 4000 were added as options for clan settings. * On 12/6/17, the June Update changed the level required (from level 3 to level 1) * On 9/10/17, The Epic Quests Update changed best high-end clans from Arena 7 to Arena 3. #DeathSoldiers# (#8PVR8P0) Trophy Gain Access * 1100 * 1200 * 1300 * 1400 * 1500 * 1600 * 1700 * 1800 * 1900 * 2000 * 2100 * 2200 * 2300 - 2310 - 2320 - 2330 - 2340 - 2350 - 2360 - 2370 - 2380 - 2390 * 2400 - 2410 - 2420 - 2430 - 2440 - 2450 - 2460 - 2470 - 2480 - 2490 * 2500 - 2510 - 2520 - 2530 - 2540 - 2550 - 2560 - 2570 - 2580 - 2590 * 2600 - 2610 - 2620 - 2630 - 2640 - 2650 - 2660 - 2670 - 2680 - 2690 * 2700 - 2710 - 2720 - 2730 - 2740 - 2750 - 2760 - 2770 - 2780 - 2790 * 2800 - 2810 - 2820 - 2830 - 2840 - 2850 - 2860 - 2870 - 2880 - 2890 * 2900 - 2910 - 2920 - 2930 - 2940 - 2950 - 2960 - 2970 - 2980 - 2990 * 3000 - 3010 - 3020 - 3030 - 3040 - 3050 - 3060 - 3070 - 3080 - 3090 * 3100 - 3110 - 3120 - 3130 - 3140 - 3150 - 3160 - 3170 - 3180 - 3190 * 3200 - 3210 - 3220 - 3230 - 3240 - 3250 - 3260 - 3270 - 3280 - 3290 * 3300 - 3310 - 3320 - 3330 - 3340 - 3350 - 3360 - 3370 - 2380 - 3390 * 3400 - 3410 - 3420 - 3430 - 3440 - 3450 - 3460 - 3470 - 2480 - 3490 * 3500 - 3510 - 3520 - 3530 - 3540 - 3550 - 3560 - 3570 - 2580 - 3590 * 3600 - 3610 - 3620 - 3630 - 3640 - 3650 - 3660 - 3670 - 3680 - 3690 * 3700 - 3710 - 3720 - 3730 - 3740 - 3750 - 3760 - 3770 - 3780 - 3790 * 3800 - 3810 - 3820 - 3830 - 3840 - 3850 - 3860 - 3870 - 3880 - 3890 * 3900 - 3910 - 3920 - 3930 - 3940 - 3950 - 3960 - 3970 - 3980 - 3990 Can't access in this clan without Exams in Classic & Grand Challenge. This clan is not entire, it's high-end.Category:Supercell